Intoxicating
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: So Cliche one-shot. Sadie gets drunk at one of her parties and Hiei ends up taking care of her. A little bit of fluff and some humor, as well. Enjoy!


**Intoxicating**

"Let's have a party!" they said.

"It'll be fun!" they said.

And it was fun. That is, until Sadie got into the alcohol.

Unfortunately, no one had noticed that she was drinking at all until it was much too late.

* * *

Hiei stared at Kurama's door with a heavy sigh. Sadie had invited him to yet another one of those ridiculous parties they kept having, but he didn't particularly care for crowds. Knowing he'd never hear the end of it, he decided to show up only after everyone else had left to appease the woman.

Now that he was there, however, he was having second thoughts. What was he doing there _really?_ It wasn't like he cared if Sadie was happy or not… right? She was quite the curious creature and it was curiosity that kept him coming back. Wasn't it? He shook his head. All he knew for sure was that he was inexplicably drawn to her.

He suddenly felt like a fool for even showing up, but before he could turn away, the door opened.

Kurama stood there and blinked at him in surprise, "Oh, Hiei. I'm glad you're here." He seemed rather relieved, which seemed odd to Hiei.

"I was just leaving." Hiei started to turn away.

Kurama grabbed his arm, "No, wait!" Hiei glared at him and he let go, chuckling nervously, "I mean, please, I could use your assistance." There was suddenly a loud crash from inside the house, piquing Hiei's interest. He lifted an eyebrow and tried peering into the house behind Kurama, but saw nothing. He brought his gaze back to the red-head questioningly.

There was that nervous laugh again, "You see, I was hoping to walk Shizuru back home, but I wasn't really comfortable leaving Sadie by herself."

"Sadie's a big girl. She can watch over herself." At least, he _thought_ so. He had heard quite some eccentric stories about her lately.

Kurama pursed his lips, "Yes, normally I would agree with you. However, things got a bit… out of hand at the get-together tonight."

There was a shout from inside the house as Shizuru's voice travelled towards them, "Hey! Put that down, you crazy- WHOA!" Another crash had the two boys bolting to the living room. When they got there, Shizuru was standing over Sadie, who was on the floor holding a lamp and giggling hysterically.

"She's _drunk?_ " Hiei asked Kurama, incredulously.

Kurama grimaced, "I don't even know how it happened. One moment, she's telling me that she's only drinking one beer, and the next, she's clambered onto Yusuke's back yelling, 'Giddy up!' like a cowboy."

Hiei turned his stare on the fox, "Seriously?" he asked flatly.

"That's not even the half of it." There was no humor in Kurama's voice. Hiei frowned as he watched Shizuru trying to help Sadie from the floor while also trying to take away the lamp. He kind of wished he hadn't missed that, but he also disapproved of the state she was in.

Shizuru finally managed to get her upright, and Sadie's eyes found Hiei's. His eyes widened as her whole face lit up with joy. "Hiei!" she yelled and ran at him. He winced as she slammed into him with a hug. Her scent invaded his senses, one he'd always liked.

"Thanks, Hiei! I'll be home, soon!" Kurama yelled from the door. Hiei's head whipped around to shout at him, but it was too late. The damn fox had taken the opportunity to leave while he was distracted.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned his attention back to Sadie, who refused to let go of her grip around his neck. Had anyone been there, he would have already peeled her off himself by now, but they were alone and Hiei found his arms reaching up to gently embrace her. He buried his face into her hair at her neck and inhaled deeply. Not like she'd remember in the state she was in.

This woman had wormed her way into his heart, but there was no way he was willing to admit that. Not to her, anyway. Not when he could barely admit it to himself.

There was a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts. He straightened and attempted to separate himself from Sadie, but she wouldn't budge. "Sadie…," Hiei became mildly irritated, "Why are you biting me?" Her response came in the form of a loud growl. _Really?_ Now he was really irritated. "Damn it, woman, that hurts! Stop this foolishness at once!" He struggled furiously to dislodge Sadie's teeth from his flesh. He huffed. This was ridiculous. Where was that bruise of hers, again? Right… there. He smirked as she yelped, releasing her hold on him.

His victory was short lived as Sadie fell over herself and banged her head on the coffee table. Grabbing the back of her head, she rolled over onto her side and groaned, "Owwie…," she whined. In a slight panic, Hiei knelt down next to her and reached out to her hands, but she slapped him away. "Sadie, let me check that bump. It could be bad."

"No," she whimpered, weakly slapping away his hands, "Don't touch me. I'm mad at you."

Hiei balked, "You were just happy to see me and now you're mad at me? For what?" Slowly, Sadie got to her feet, stumbling a bit, and headed for the kitchen. She swayed as she went and Hiei feared she might fall over again, but she reached the kitchen door mostly upright. Holding onto the door's frame, she turned to face him, her face completely red. Her eyes were watery, most likely from smacking her head.

"Yeah, I'm -" she hiccupped in place of saying 'mad', "at you! Mad…," she stared at the floor thoughtfully, "And hungry. I want pancakes!" Swaying again, she headed into the kitchen. Hiei sat on the floor, gaping at where she'd been standing. This girl was one crazy drunk. He shook his head and chuckled. At least she wasn't boring. He stood to follow her to the kitchen. It probably wasn't a good idea to let her be in there alone. She said she wanted pancakes? Shouldn't be too hard. Kurama had taught him some things in the kitchen a while back.

Just as he walked around the corner, Sadie was attempting to get the box of instant pancakes from the cupboard, which wasn't quite within her reach, and the box fell. If there had been time enough for him to react, then maybe she wouldn't be covered from head to foot in the fine powder. She looked at herself in confusion as if she couldn't quite figure out what had happened. Hiei could only stare in disbelief. Two seconds. She'd only been alone in here for _two seconds._

He growled under his breath as he approached her and tried to dust off as much of the pancake mix as he could. There wasn't going to be an easy way to clean this up as every inch of her was covered with the stuff. She giggled hysterically, "Whoopsie," another hiccup, "Hiei, I made a mess! Hey, your face is all red, did you know that?"

He was going to have to bathe her and there was no leaving her alone for that. If it was a bath, she could pass out and drown. If it was a shower, she could slip and split her head open. The multitude of scenarios of things that could possibly go wrong made him further cement his decision. Besides, it didn't make him a pervert if he was taking care of her. Right? Imagining he'd convinced himself of that, eh dragged a whining Sadie up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Once inside, he shut the door behind them and glanced at Sadie's face. She was giving him a funny look, "Why are we in the _bathroom?_ There aren't any _hic_ -cakes in here!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You're getting a bath. You're filthy. Now, get undressed while I start the water." He moved past her, kneeled by the tub, and examined the knobs. He heard her gasp behind him.

"Are we taking a bath _together?_ " She suddenly giggled, "Oh, you're _naughty._ " Her laughter intensified and Hiei shook his head and chuckled.

"No, you're the only one getting in," he turned back to her and her giggles stopped. She hadn't yet undressed, "Hey, I told you to get those clothes off."

Sadie swayed, "I don't feel so good." She lurched forward and Hiei caught her.

"Whoa, hey, I got you. Do you need to puke?" he asked her, suddenly concerned, "You better not do it on me while we're in the bathroom…"

She groaned, "I feel dizzy."

Hiei sighed and set her down against the filling tub, "Can you lift your arms?" She looked up at him through her bangs. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glassy, but she nodded and lifted her arms. Very carefully, Hiei peeled off her clothes, throwing them in the corner, until she sat in her bra and underwear.

Hiei felt his face flush. He'd come to the hardest part. He'd never denied that Sadie was an attractive woman, but ever since he'd grown an attachment to her, and, dare he think it, developed some resemblance of feelings for her, he'd imagined doing so many unthinkable things to her.

"Bubbles," Sadie murmured, snapping Hiei from his wayward thoughts.

"Huh?"

"If I'm getting a bath, there better be bubbles," she pointed to the cupboard under the sink. Frowning, he reached inside and found a bottle of Mr. Bubble. He chuckled, shaking his head, and poured a considerable amount under the running faucet. Once that was done, he dragged her to her feet as she groaned on the way up.

"I know. You can sit down again in a moment. Turn around." She did as she was told and turned away from him. Hiei went about removing her bra. He was ready to rip the damn clasp off out of frustration when it finally snapped open. Damn human undergarments. Taking a deep calming breath, he slipped the straps from her shoulders and over her arms.

 _One down, one to go._

He internally scolded himself. He should _not_ be having so much trouble with this. It was _just_ a female body.

 _Her_ female body.

He sucked in a deep breath. He was Hiei, master of the Jagan and master of the Dark Dragon. He would _not_ be intimidated by the removal of a female's undergarments. Still holding onto his breath, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her underwear and gently yanked them down until they were gathered on the floor at her feet.

Everything be damned if it didn't take every ounce of his self-control to _not_ caress her flesh on his way back up. She wasn't just any female, he realized, she was _Sadie._ For some reason, this meant quite a deal to him, but he would have to address that later.

"Alright, get in the tub," he steadied her by the elbow as she climbed in and tried not to look at her naked form as she sat down. Luckily, there were enough bubbles to hide everything. He leaned over to shut the water off so that it wouldn't overflow.

"Hiei! Look, bubbles!" she giggled and, when he turned to her, she blew some over his head. They landed in his hair and he quickly shook them out. He smirked at her sudden playfulness.

"Wash your hair, Sadie." He ordered her.

She pouted, "Why? I already washed it today."

He blinked at her, "You spilled pancake mix all over yourself."

She gasped, her eyes widening, "I _did_?" Hiei rolled his eyes at her as she submerged herself in the bath water. When she emerged, her grin was dazzling, "All done!"

"Hn," he grunted as he grabbed the shampoo bottle from the side of the tub and squirt some on her head.

"Hey! What are you – ohh…" she moaned softly as his fingers massaged the shampoo into her hair, making sure to get all the clumps of pancake batter out. Once he was sure that it was all out, he pulled the stopper for the tub and turned on the shower head to rinse her off, lifting her to her feet. He was again careful not to look at her naked form.

He made sure there was no residual pancake left in her hair and grabbed a towel from the rack by the tub. "Out you go," he motioned for her to step out, holding the towel at the ready to wrap her in it. As she stepped out, her other foot slipped in the tub and she launched forward.

Sadie gave a soft, "Oh," as Hiei caught her, clutching her to his chest. A deep flush covered her face as she met his ruby stare. "Sorry," she whispered, her eyes glimmering. There was something there that he hadn't noticed before and Hiei frowned, his eyes sparking knowingly.

 _So that's how she wants to play…_

He straightened her up on her feet and wrapped the towel around her, "You can be a rather frustrating woman, Sadie." He turned to gather her clothes from the floor and when he turned back around, she was gone.

"Hey!" he shouted in surprise as he heard her footsteps on the stairs. Leaving her clothes where they were, he ran out of the bathroom to follow her.

He froze momentarily at the top of the stairs and bent to gather Sadie's discarded towel. He flushed furiously. He had to give the girl some credit; she was a bold one.

He cautiously made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He spotted her across the room, hiding crouched down behind the arm of the couch. Only her head showed as she peeked over the top and her fingers as she held herself steady. He slowly approached her, holding out the towel, "Cover yourself back up and go get dressed."

A soft whine issued from her throat and she suddenly fell over to the side, landing on her back in full view of him. Before he could react, Hiei's eyes drank in her naked form, appreciating every curve they traced over. As he had thought, she was quite the beautiful creature. "I don't wanna wear clothes. They're so _itchy._ " And then she whined like _that_ and his right mind was brought back.

He approached her with a sigh, averting his eyes, and removed his cloak, "If you won't wear your clothes, then at least cover up with this." He draped the cloak over her body, careful not to touch her.

"You're going to let me wear your cloak?" He heard the wonderment in her voice and he smirked as she took the bait.

"Only if you promise to stay covered up."

"Okay."

"Good, now sit up and I'll dry your hair so you don't catch a cold." She did as he asked, clutching the cloak closed as she sat up on her knees. He sat beside her on the floor and put the towel over the top of her head. They were silent for a while as Hiei rubbed the towel over her hair.

He stiffened suddenly as the scent of salt reached his senses. He hadn't been too rough, had he? She sniffled. "I'm sorry," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. His hand paused on top of her head and she peeked up at him from under the towel, "Please don't be mad." He huffed in amusement, knowing what she meant, and ruffled her hair with the towel one more time before removing his hands from her.

"I'm not mad."

"Really?" He shook his head in response, "Then, would it be alright if I…" she trailed off as she leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee to support herself, and her lips were crashing into his. He blinked at her in surprise as he leaned back from the force of her kiss. He was still a moment, contemplating whether he should even be allowing it.

But then, what was one simple kiss?

Letting go of his doubts, he kissed her back fiercely, his tongue entering her mouth to explore its depths. Much to his pleasure, she answered his call, matching his fire and passion. His hands reached inside his cloak and slid across the soft flesh of her hips. He was acutely aware of her naked breasts pressed against his chest. If he wasn't more careful, things would too easily go too far. Especially since his hands seemed to have ideas of their own as they caressed over the flesh of her buttocks to rest on the sensitive flesh just beneath them on her thighs, his fingers reaching between them…

"Hiei!" Kurama's outcry snapped Hiei from the heat of the moment. Hiei glanced at the fox from the corner of his eye; Kurama's face was burning bright red and furious. One blink and Hiei was gone from the house, dashing lightly through the trees.

He felt a grin slowly form across his face. Sadie was one sly and devious woman.

* * *

I stood from the floor, clutching Hiei's cloak to hide my naked body. Kurama looked as though he would chase after the speed demon with how furious he was. I smiled softly at his concern for my honor.

I chuckled, "Don't be mad at him, Kurama. I'm the one to blame for this."

Kurama's head whipped over in my direction, his scrutinizing gaze looking me over. His face turned lax as he began to understand, "Are you sober?"

I couldn't hide my grin as I retrieved the wet towel from the floor, "Yup."

"For how long?"

I pretended to think about it, "Hmm. All night." I laughed at Kurama's incredulous look.

"You chased everyone out of the party!" he cried, "How long were you planning on keeping me awake worrying about you?"

I shrugged, still grinning, "I knew Hiei wouldn't show up while everyone was still here. Besides, they all have some wild stories to tell, now."

"And if Hiei hadn't shown up?" Kurama was rather irritated now.

"I would have given up if he hadn't shown up when he did. I was just about to when he did." I could tell he was still a bit miffed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

He eyed me warily, "Alright, you're forgiven. Now, pray tell, how did you end up naked in the living room wearing Hiei's cloak?"

I waggled my eyebrows, "Oh, I refused to put clothes on, so he gave it to me."

Kurama gave me a flat stare, "You streaked through the house."

I smirked at him, "I would streak across Tokyo Park if it meant spending another day with him." I giggled at his horrified expression.

"I'm surprised that you got him to kiss you like that," he raised an eyebrow at me, "I would have thought that his honor code would keep him from taking advantage of an inebriated woman."

I laughed nervously, "I think he figured out that I was sober some time before that."

Kurama huffed as he looked me over and shook his head, "You're really brave, pulling a stunt like that. He will get you back for this, you know?"

I grinned over my shoulder at him as I headed up the stairs, "Oh, I'm counting on it." I wiggled my butt, "Besides, he's going to have to come back for his cloak!" I laughed at the shocked and embarrassed look on Kurama's face. I ran the rest of the way to my room to wait by the open window for the only real intoxication I'd felt that night. For my intoxicating fire demon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A really long one-shot for you guys! Just a little taste of what's to come as I rewrite So Cliché! This one-shot takes place sometime after Hiei has started to come to terms with how he feels for Sadie.**

 **Yeah, I slipped a little lime in there for funsies. It's kinda where my mind has been while writing Blind to Attraction. It's so filthy in that fic. Haha, but it's good! Much better than the drivel I've posted in the past.**

 **Anyway, getting away from myself! Please review, as always! I look forward to providing you all with more quality work from here on!**


End file.
